With A Little Help
by xXDonnaTylerXx
Summary: Donna, babe, do you know a Rose Tyler? Rose is determined to be reunited with the Doctor, and finds help from an unlikely person. Doctor/Rose reunion, post-doomsday.
1. Not a Chance

**I've always thought this would be a good idea, and I thought I'd give writing a go. Please review and tell me if its rubbish and I'll stop! PS How destined am I to be the Doctor's companion? I swear I'm not making it up, my name is Donna Tyler. Spooky eh?**

**This is set almost directly after doomsday.**

Chapter one- Not a Chance

"Can I get you anything darlin'?" Jackie called out in a concerned voice, standing outside Rose's bedroom door. "No," came the simple reply from the depths of the room. That was just the way Rose spoke now, monosyllables, ever since they had arrived home from Norway three days ago. She hadn't cried, hadn't smiled, and hadn't really shown any emotion at all.

Jackie tentatively opened the door and crept inside. Rose was lying face up on her bed, just staring at the ceiling, her face expressionless. "Are you sure you're alright Sweetheart?" Jackie asked her in a kind voice. Rose sighed, propped herself up against the headboard, as if resigning herself to the fact that she had to engage in conversation with her mother. "No." Was her reply, her voice wavering with emotion.

"Oh my angel" Jackie whispered, and sat down at the end of the bed. "What's on your mind?"

Her daughter looked at her in disgust. "what the hell do you think?" Rose whispered in reply. _Well_ Jackie thought, _at least that was more than one word. _Rose looked at her properly now, and carried on, raising her voice now."The same thing – person- that's been on my mind for the past three months. Actually scrap that, the past _two years!_ He is _all _I think about mum! When are you gonna get that into your head?"

"there's no need to bite my head off young lady when i'm trying to help you! Pardon me for not being a bloody mind reader!"

The two women glared at each other for a moment, then simultaneously burst into tears.

"I'm sorry darlin', but i need you to know that i'm _on your side._ I'm trying to _help._" There was a pause, then Jackie sighed. She looked into her daughters hurt filled eyes, pleading with her silently. _Talk to me._

More tears poured down Rose's cheeks. She took a deep breath and took hold of Jackie's hand. "I _love _him, mum. _So_ much. More than anyone could ever love any _thing_ or any_one_ in this universe and the millions of other stupid ones out there. I don't know what to do with myself when he's not around, and i can't _live_ like that for ever. I just feel... so lost." Rose sobbed, and Jackie pulled her into her arms, her heart breaking for her daughter. After several minutes of crying noisily into her mother, Rose quietened into sniffs.

She took one last deep breath, wiped her eyes determinedly, then looked fiercly at her mother. Jackie had never seen so much passion in someone's eyes before.

"The doctor told me i'd never be able to see him again." Rose spoke, her voice strong this time. "But there's no way i can accept that as an option. Not a chance."

**So, did you like? Please review and tell me if it's crap. I know not much happened in this first chapter, but i have got a great plot outline in my head. Thanks Donnaxxx**


	2. Where to Start?

**Hello people! Thanks for my lovely reviews! Can we imagine, at this point, that Rose is **_**not **_**working for Torchwood. 'Cos it wouldn't work if she was. Pete doesn't work there either, he just sells protein juice or what ever it was (i need to watch rise of the cybermen again). **

**Also, i forgot a disclaimer last time-this is for all chapters: I don't own Doctor who or any characters etc.**

Chapter two- Where to Start?

Rose awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She got up early (something she hadn't done in a looong time), showered (it was a good job- her hair was actually beginning to resemble straw), and even put on a bit of makeup before going downstairs. She had a downstairs! Rose hated this parallel earth, but core blimey, was she rich!

xxx

Jackie was half asleep as she stumbled into her bathroom and threw up. One thing she would not miss when the baby was born was the morning sickness. It was hell. She made her way downstairs (_downstairs!_ She thought) and was surprised to see Rose sitting at the kitchen table, looking more alive than she had in ages. "Mornin'!" Jackie said in what she hoped was a cheerful voice as she started filling the kettle.

"No need." Said Rose, and held out a steaming mug. She even managed a small smile as her mother grinned.

"oh, you know me far too well my darlin'" said Jackie, sitting down opposite Rose. "So. How ya feelin' today?"

"Um... alright I guess" Rose replied. Jackie looked into her daughter's eyes, and saw so much sadness. She had always been wary of that Doctor, but now Jackie understood just how much he meant to Rose. How much she desperately needed him. She knew that she would only become the bubbly, lively daughter Jackie knew once she was back in that man(well, spacelord or whatever you call 'im)'s arms.

"So!" Jackie said loudly, breaking her gaze. "You're up bright and early! Where you off to this mornin'?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer, then realised she had no idea. Where in the (parallel) world did she start? All she had told herself yesterday, over and over, was that she was going to find the Doctor. But she hadn't really thought it through. How the hell was she gonna do that? She couldn't even find her hairdryer when she'd gotten out of the shower earlier, how could she find a man (well, timelord) who could be in any place, at any time, any_where_ in a-bloody-nother universe?

Rose shrugged her shoulders at Jackie, and then stood up, draining the last of her tea as she did so. She walked through to the main lobby (they had a lobby!)and pulled a thick scarf from the coat rack. She figured it was nearly Christmas, and therefore freezing cold outside, so she wrapped it tightly around her neck.

Rose then flew back to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Jackie stared at her with a strange look on her face. "So let me get this straight." Her mother said, sounding concerned, "You gonna go off and find the Doctor, but you haven't got a clue where you're going, no idea, no plan."

"Yeah," Rose replied, remembering when the Doctor and a fleet of Daleks had had this very conversation. "And doesn't that scare you to death" Rose finished with a grin, then stooped down to kiss Jackie on the cheek. Remembering why she had come back to the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl on the counter and headed out the front door.

xxx

A startled Jackie looked on in confusion as Rose made some speech. Why should she be scared that Rose had no plan? Why was Rose suddenly grinning like a maniac, and reminding Jackie uncannily of the Doctor?

Rose picked up a banana from the fruit bowl, and then made to leave the house. Just before she heard the front door close, however, Jackie heard another sound, one that she hadn't heard for a long time. It was her daughter, bursting out suddenly in peals of laughter before shutting the front door behind her.

Jackie, puzzled, shook her head, just as a half-asleep Mickey appeared at the kitchen door. "Mad that one." She said, "completely bloomin' bonkers, my daughter."


	3. Making the Impossible, Possible

**Hi! Sorry this chapter is very short, but i'm in the middle of revising for an exam and probably shouldn't be writing fanfiction. Just taking a break. Ahem. I promise something will happen in the next chapter, the Doctor's coming in soon. Sort of. I mean- no, Donna, don't give anything away! slaps self Sorry, I'll stop my mindless burbling now. Standard Deviation. Relative Frequency. Yes.**

Chapter 3- Making the Impossible, Possible

Rose dawdled along the street, still giggling to herself. After her little joke with her mother (which she assumed Jackie hadn't understood) she had picked up a _banana, _of all things, for breakfast.

She glanced around, and realised she was getting some funny looks from passersby. _Of course_, she thought to herself_, if I saw a woman wandering along the street laughing at a banana, I would be a bit freaked out._ Rose pulled herself together, and before she was carted off to a mental institution by a member of the worried-looking public, ducked into a taxi.

"Where you headed, love?" asked the driver in a rough cockney accent. Rose just looked at him. "Erm..." she trailed off, and again realised she had no idea. She kept talking, hoping to stall the driver and give herself time to think.

"Well, the fing is, I don't _exactly... _erm_..._" What was she supposed to say? _Take me to a parallel universe? Take me to the Doc-_ No. When she thought of his name, Rose's eyes filled with tears, and she didn't need that right now.

"Look, lady, do you need to go somewhere or not? Because if you don't, and you are wasting my time, then I have the right to have you arrested under sanction three of the- "

"Alright!" Rose cried. "I do need a ride." She sighed. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this. "Take me to Canary Wharf."

The driver rolled his eyes, and began to drive. He muttered something that sounded like "Bloody woman," under his breath, but Rose couldn't care less. She leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes, and tried to pull her thoughts together. She needed to be as focused as she could, because today she had to try and make the impossible, possible.


	4. And All That Jazz

**Here's the fourth chapter peeps, hope you likee. Here's where the action starts. Thanks for the reviews, more are welcome!**

Chapter Four- And All That Jazz

As the taxi screeched to a halt, Rose was jolted from her Doctor-filled daydreams. The driver turned to her. "That'll be thirteen pounds fifty." He said darkly.

Rose blinked. Had he doubled the fare because of what had happened when she got in? _Ah well, _she thought, handing over the money, _I'm not gonna be on this horrible planet much longer anyway._

As she opened the door to get out, he threw her another hacky look, and she stared back at him, beaming broadly. "Thank you _so _much," she said, and put her hand on her heart. "That was truly the best journey of my life. I will never forget you, you wonderful man." She slammed the door and the man drove away at twice the legal limit, looking terrified.

_Served the old git right, _Rose thought with a smirk. But the smile was promptly wiped off her face as she turned to the tower block behind her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she looked up at the building that she'd hoped never to _see, _let alone _go into,_ again. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the day she'd lost her whole life.

His words came back to her. "You're dead. Officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead." He had meant technically, in her world, but the moment he'd disappeared she'd literally died inside.

Putting these thoughts aside before she broke down completely, Rose crossed her fingers and strode confidently into Torchwood tower, as if she belonged, or really knew what she was doing.

She walked up to the reception desk. "Can I help you?" asked the receptionist haughtily, raising an eyebrow. For the third time that day, Rose was lost for words. "I, erm... I need to, talk to... Someone about... From..." She sighed, and then leaned in close to the bemused looking woman behind the desk. "Torchwood." she whispered.

The woman's smile disappeared, to be replaced with a confused frown. "And how do you-"

"Look!" Rose cried authoritatively, "I know I'm not supposed to know about it, but the fact is I do. And unless you happen to be an expert on aliens, I really need to talk to someone up there. So," Rose glared at the woman. "Which floor?"

"Now it was the scared-looking temp who was lost for words. "I, erm..." she stammered, quoting Rose, "Twenty two."

It was all she needed. "Thank you" Rose said coolly, and pressed the button to summon a lift. When the metallic doors slid shut and left her alone in the tiny box, she leant against the wall and put her head in her hands.

When had she become such a bitch? She had terrified a taxi driver, then a receptionist, all in the space of ten minutes. Rose closed her eyes, focusing on the other little box she would be in soon, only this one was much bigger inside...

The doors slid open at floor twenty two, and Rose quickly regained her composure. She must not display any signs of weakness. Strolling into another reception area, she approached the front desk. "This time, the woman behind the desk smiled at her. "Can I see some I.D?" she asked politely.

_Oh, _Rose thought, _at times like this, what I wouldn't give for psychic paper. _

"Actually," she replied, "I don't work here." The receptionist looked puzzled.

"Don't ask how I know about it." The woman shut her mouth.

" I actually need your help. Well, maybe not you specifically, but... I'm burbling. The point is, I need to know if there's a way to contact a man, well..." _For pity's sake, just say it! _She screamed at herself. "Yeah, I say a man, named... the Doctor."

Rose highly doubted that asking outright would work, but she didn't want to confuse this woman too much with talks of other parallel worlds. She assumed this stupid little receptionist would refer her to another department, a scientist perhaps.

"The Doctor? But of course!" The woman smiled broadly. "The way you were talkin', I thought you were going to say can I contact blinkin' Jesus, or can I find you the remains of a cyberman! Not just a simple matter of calling the Doctor!"

At this, Rose's mouth fell open. _Simple? _She had expected months, years maybe, of hard work, research into inter-universal travel, but the receptionist was calmly handing her a slip of paper with a telephone number printed on it. _A bloody mobile phone number, for God's sake!_

"So I just... ring this? And the Doctor'll answer. Just like that." Rose questioned in disbelief.

"Well...yeah! We're Torchwood for Christ's sake; we research all things alien; of course we can contact the Doctor! " The woman looked shocked at Rose's stupidity.

"Hang on, _the _Doctor, not just _a _Doctor. Not a surgeon or anything, I mean-"

"Oh no" the receptionist assured her, "I know who you mean, the Doctor! TARDIS, Sonic Screwdriver, Pinstripe suit and all that jazz."

"Yeah. Right. Well... thanks then." Rose said, eyeing the receptionist suspiciously. She walked back toward the lift, clutching the paper in her hand.

Why would the Doctor tell her they could never see each other again, if she could quite easily ring him on a _mobile?_

She made her way home in shock, part of her still not believing it. But most of her felt hope. She allowed herself to get excited. She was going to see him again, she thought joyously as she sat on the bus. The Doctor, _her_ Doctor! Travelling the universe, seeing the stars! Back together again... forever.

xxx

Rose closed the front door quietly as she entered the mansion, and tiptoed upstairs to her room. Right now, the last thing she needed was for her mother to bombard her with questions about her day.

Sitting down on her bed, still clutching the piece of paper, Rose felt a tingle of excitement. This was it. She nervously picked up the phone, gripping that slip of paper as though it might disappear at any moment.

Rose dialled the number, held the phone to her ear, and held her breath.

She sat rigid, unable to move. It was ringing. _Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep. _What if he didn't answer?

_Beep Beep. _And then...

"Martha, is that you?" That voice. _His_ voice. The voice she never thought she'd hear again.

"Oh, my god" was all she could whisper. _It was him!_

He began to sound worried now. "Martha, are you alright, you sound weird. Need a doctor?" he joked, his voice light-hearted and jolly. Then came what sounded like someone smacking something gently. "Oi! Alright!" he said, then began talking down the phone again.

"Who is this?"

"Doc...tor..." Rose managed to force out through the tears. She was absolutely overcome with love and emotion, but she couldn't help but think: _Who the hell is Martha?_

"Seriously, who is this? What's going on?" Came his voice, that delectable voice, sounding really worried now.

Rose pulled herself together, taking deep, gasping breaths. "Doctor, it's me, It's Rose, your Rose" She cried frantically, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Something was wrong.

"Look, calm down now, whoever you are," He said in that serious, authoritative voice of his. "Now, first things first. Rose Who?"

What was happening? "Doctor it's me, really me, your Rose, Rose Tyler!" She screamed, willing him, trying to _somehow_ make him _understand_. What he had said before had made Rose's heart beat at at least three times its normal speed.

What he said next almost made it stop altogether.

"Donna, babe, do you know a Rose Tyler?"

**Ok, i almost made myself cry. Sad, aren't I? Donna xxx**


	5. Beautiful Blue Box

**Hi! Sorry it took me a bit longer to update this time, but my internet's been down plus i've had exams on top of exams. Thanks for reviews and guesses at what the hell's going on! This chapter doesn't really make it any clearer but... you'll find out soon.**

Chapter 5- Beautiful Blue Box

"Nope, sorry, never 'eard of her." came a faint woman's voice in reply. _Babe? T_he Doctor spoke to Rose again: "Listen, is there anything I can do for you, er... Rose? It was Rose, wasn't it. Any particular reason you're calling?"

What the...Why didn't he know who she was? Why wasn't he overjoyed to hear her voice, bursting into tears, telling her... he loved her? Rose couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't speak. She finally managed to choke out three words through her sobs.

"I _need_ you" she whispered, trying with all her might to get across how desperate she was. There was silence for a few seconds, and she could almost hear the Doctor's thoughts, analysing the situation before he suddenly sprang to life.

"Right then!" he cried out, his voice still managing to sound cheeky as well as completely in control. "Donna, my darling, your assistance! Set the coordinates for earth, your earth, no less, just a sec..." Rose heard the loud buzz in her ear of a sonic screwdriver being held right next to the phone. "...23rd December 2007. Great Britain, London!" he finished. _Darling?_

"I'm on it!" came the voice of the person named Donna. _This woman knew how to fly the TARDIS?_

"Listen Rose, don't worry," came the Doctor's voice, so intense. "We're coming. We're coming to get this all sorted out. I promise you, whatever's wrong, we can fix it. Just... wait. We'll be there soon, I promise."

And he hung up.

xxx

The sun was coming up. Not that Rose noticed. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, the position she had been in for god knows how long. Since the Doctor had hung up on her sometime last night. Every time she thought of that conversation, more tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. She could still hear his words: "we're coming," but she didn't really believe it. How could she be sure she hadn't dreamed the whole thing? And then there was the fact that he didn't seem to have a clue who she was, which most definitely wasn't good. Oh, and _Donna._ Who the hell? Sure hadn't taken him long to find someone new, and they seemed to be _very _intimate. Babe? Darling? Eurgh.

Rose sat bolt upright. Had she imagined it? No, that noise was so familiar, she would recognise it anywhere. The TARDIS.

She stood up quickly, shaking her head to clear the sudden head rush. She pulled on a pair of battered Converse (Why? Why did_ they_ have to be the first shoes she found?), and attempted to wipe some of the encrusted mascara off her face before bolting downstairs and out of the front door. She looked around frantically, but couldn't see it anywhere. _Could _she have imagined it?

And then she saw it. Tucked away in the far corner of the mansion's enormous grounds, was that simple, _beautiful _blue box. Rose set off at a run, a broad smile breaking on her face. She was so close! And then...

The door opened, and a red-haired woman poked her head out and looked around. "Phwoar, bit fancy!" She said jovially, walking outside and beaming at Rose. "Hello darlin', you must be Rose." she hald out a hand, still smiling.

Rose didn't take it. "And who the hell would you be?" she asked coldly. Her eyes were fierce, until the TARDIS doors opened again and he stepped out. Her heart literally melted.

"Wooh, she's a feisty one!" said the redhead, raising her eyebrows.

"Bit like you, really," he said, poking the woman gently in the small of the back. "Watch it, mister!" she retorted, and a small smile played on the Doctor's lips, until he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Right!" he said wildly, clapping his hands together. "You must be Rose, and I'm the Doc-"

But he was unable to finish his sentence, having had all the wind knocked out of him by the blonde girl who'd thrown herself onto him and was now sobbing wildly in his arms.


	6. Mrs Donna Noble

**Yelloo! I felt really bad for leaving it like that last time, and I really love this story, so here's more already! I know this is random, but i'm gonna put it anyway: In my maths exam the other day, it was asking me about questionnaires, and it said "why is it best to have multiple choice for a question about age?" and I put "So the subject cannot make up a ridiculous age e.g. 903 years old." I'm praying that the marker is a Doctor Who fan.**

Chapter 6- Mrs Donna Noble

In that moment, Rose didn't care that this Doctor didn't know her, or that he had a new companion. The only thing that registered was the fact that he was standing there in front of her in the flesh. She remembered his words from last time as she crushed him in a hug, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm still just an image- no touch."

Yet here he was, in her arms. He hugged her back, ever so slightly, but it seemed like he was sympathetic, not like he recognised her. She was thrown back to reality. "Alright, now," he said firmly, and pulled away, but not before Rose noticed the ring on his left hand. "You OK? Anything I can do?"

Rose tried to pull herself together. _Stop blubbing, and get this sorted! _Said one voice in her head, whilst another screeched _kiss him, you fool!_ She managed to silence the second one. "You... You don't know me?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"Erm... no," he said, "but, you know, things don't always happen in the right order for me...time travel and all that. Have I definitely met you yet?"

Rose thought. "Well... how old are you?" she asked timidly.

"903 years old." he replied casually, although in any other conversation that would have sounded ridiculous. "Any joy?"

"You should have met me two years ago. You blew up my shop!" Rose insisted.

"Nope, sorry, Rose, doesn't ring a bell." _What was happening? Could he have amnesia?_

"But... I love you." She said quietly, her voice wavering with raw emotion, her eyes brimming over once more. The Doctor just looked gobsmacked.

"Aaaand, that's where I step in!" said the Doctor's companion brightly. "I'm _Mrs _Donna Noble," she said, putting emphasis on the second word. She then took the Doctor's hand and gave it a squeeze. Rose put that aside for a moment, concentrating. What was going on?

She saw the Doctor's brow furrow, he was clearly trying to make sense of it as well. Suddenly something clicked in Rose's brain.

"Wait!" she cried, startling the Doctor, Donna and a passing cat, who darted under a bush. "This is gonna sound silly- well, actually, it's you, so- well, it's not really you, but- never mind," Donna and the Doctor were looking at her like she was insane. "My point is, what universe are you from?"

"Er," he began, "Is it too obvious to say this one? Why?" _Oh. _

"You're... from _this_ one? Then... you're not my Doctor. Oh god." How had she been so stupid? Of course finding him wouldn't have been that easy!

"Hang on," said Donna, still holding the Doctor's hand tightly. "You. Are from... _another universe?_"

"Um... yeah." was Rose's simple, honest answer. "Long story."

The Doctor (well, this _man_) was still processing what she said, but this jerked him from his thoughts. "Well, we have all of time and space, and if we have any hope of getting you home, Miss Tyler, then I need to hear the whole story."

A smile broke out on Rose's face. "You mean... you can get me back? With my Doctor?" This was unbelievable.

"That's the plan!" he said, grinning. "Now, shall we go inside, it's _freezing_."

"Practically the bloomin'..." Rose expected Donna to say _arctic._"...Ood-sphere!" Oh yeah, she was his alright.

"You've met the Ood?" Rose inquired.

"Oh, yeah!" replied the Doctor. "Twice, now, isn't it Donna?"

"Yup." She popped the 'p', just like Rose's Doctor did. She wondered if Donna had picked that up from him. "That planet orbiting the black hole was just _creepy." _

So in this universe, Donna had quite literally replaced Rose. _Shows how much _I'm_ worth, _Rose thought bitterly.

"Anyhoo, all Oods aside for a moment, shall we go in?" Asked the Doctor. he snapped his fingers, and the TARDIS doors flew open." I must warn you, it's a bit bigger on-"

"Yeah, I, I know that bit" Rose said sheepishly.

The Doctor was taken aback. "Oh, right, yes, er, of course." he turned to his - Rose couldn't bear to think it - wife. "Well, Donna," he gestured at the TARDIS. "Women and children first."

"Ooh, you're goin' all Titanic on me!" Donna giggled, and her Doctor winked at her before the two went inside.

Rose didn't have time to think about this odd exchange of words before following them into the TARDIS. Looking around her, tears sprung to her eyes again, although she brushed them away impatiently. This was no time to get soppy. _She was going home._

She focused her attention back to the Doctor and Donna, who were still nattering away. "I loved the Titanic" Donna was saying, spinning around idly in the chair.

"Which one?" the Doctor asked, looking up from the control panel.

"The boat, not the spaceship. That was awful, those angels... anyway. Only thing missing from the boat was Leonardo DiCaprio."

"I still can't believe you thought he'd _actually_be there! I mean, I know you're a simple Chiswick lass, but-"

"Oi! Watch it, you, or it's back to simple Chiswick I go!"

"Like you could ever leave travelling through time and space."

"It's you I could never leave, Sputnik!"

"You know what Sputnik is? Who'd have thought-"

Rose cleared her throat, and the Doctor and Donna both spun to face her. She knew it was rude, but the playful banter was one of the things Rose missed most about her Doctor, and watching him (well, sort of him, but the effect was the same) share it with someone else was too much to bear.

"Right!" the Doctor said loudly, his eyes lingering on Donna for just a second before transferring to Rose. "Sorry about that, Rose. Let's see what we can do. have a seat! Or not, if you'd prefer..."

Rose blinked, trying to focus on the task at hand. She hadn't relayed this story properly before, not to her mum, not to Mickey, not to anyone. She'd known she'd have to, one day, she'd just never thought she'd be relaying it to the man who had lived it with her.

"Well," she began, choosing her words carefully."My name is Rose Tyler..."


	7. To Say The Least

**Hi! It took me a while to write this, I couldn't get it just right. oh well. here you go!**

Chapter Seven- To Say the Least

Rose stopped speaking after what seemed like hours.

"...and that's where you come in." she said hoarsely through her tears. She didn't remember at what point she had started crying, but it had been a _long _time. She looked up, wiping her tears aside with her hand. Donna's Doctor was perched on the TARDIS console, his head resting on one hand, and Donna herself was seated in the captain's chair, staring at Rose in horror. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, my god." she whispered. Before Rose could say another word, Donna was up like a shot and threw her arms around Rose. Rose was shocked, but it was so comforting that she squeezed her back as she sobbed.

--

"We're gonna get you back, I promise." said Donna, smiling at Rose. She could feel this girl's pain, and she supposed it was because she couldn't imagine being apart from the Doctor, and how awful Rose must feel. She needed to help her. "Whatever happens, right Doctor?" She looked at her husband, who was in deep thought.

"Donna, I don't know if-"

"Hold it!" Donna cried. "Hold it right there mister." She smiled and nodded reassuringly at Rose, then walked over to the Doctor. She took his hands, and pulled him aside. "We're doing this." She whispered.

"Look, I don't know if there's a way to-"

"We'll find a way! This girl needs us."

"I know, I know. It's just not gonna be easy, that's all."

"Since when has our life been easy?"

He grinned at her, then turned to Rose, who looked expectantly at them.

**--**

Rose sighed. She felt empty after telling her story, like all the life had been drained out of her. She impatiently wiped the last tears from her face, and told herself:

_It's OK, you're gonna find him. Soon this'll all be over, and you'll be back with him._

She realised Donna and her Doctor had stopped whispering, and looked at them expectantly.

This Doctor smiled. God, he looked exactly the same as hers when he smiled.

"Well, Miss Tyler, pack your bags!"

"You mean... you can do it?" Her heart was beating twice as fast as usual. Was this real?

"Oh, yeah! We'll figure it out, always do!"

Rose laughed in relief. This was happening! She was going back!

"Can you just... oh my god. Gimme five minutes!" she cried happily, and ran out of the TARDIS with a huge grin on her face.

After sprinting back to her room at top speed, Rose almost collapsed when she shut the door behind her. Pulling open her wardrobe, she wondered what to take. Not that she had many clothes, mind. She certainly hadn't got round to much shopping in this world. She pulled two garments out, the only things she wanted to take. Pulling off her old clothes, she changed into the old jeans, bright blue fluffy sweater, and purple leather jacket. The effect was horrendous, clashing horribly, but Rose didn't care. These were the clothes that she associated with the Doctor, and they sort of gave her strength.

She hurtled downstairs again, and was about to leave when it hit her. _Mum. Dad. Mickey. _She had no trouble in leaving them, but what would they think of her if she didn't even say goodbye. No one was in the house. Her dad and Mickey had gone to work, and Jackie was most likely out shopping. To say the least, her mother quite liked being rich.

Rose sat down at the kitchen table with a slip of paper and a pencil. What the hell could she write?

_Mum, Dad and Mickey,_

_I have gone to try and-_

No.

_It's not that I don't love you, but-_

Definitely not.

Rose sighed. This was going to be too hard. How could she possibly put it in a note? No way. In the end, she wrote down the only thing that really mattered. The only thing she wanted her family to be absolutely sure of.

_I love you._

--

Rose opened the door to the TARDIS to find Donna and her Doctor chattering away about something or other at the console. They spun around when she entered, both with warm smiles on their faces.

"Right then!" The Doctor clapped his hands together and grinned. "Ready?"

"Oh, believe me, I am ready!" Rose said, and it was so true.

Donna ran around to the other side if the controls and pushed a button. The Doctor pulled a lever. Donna grabbed a mallet and whacked a switch with all her might. The Doctor held the lever down with his foot, whilst twisting a small knob repeatedly.

Rose settled herself in a chair and grinned. Now _this _she could relate to.

**Lovin' the reviews by the way- keep 'em coming! Donna xxx**


	8. Only One Way

**Hello again! I was away for the weekend, so there was a bit of a delay in this chapter (which, by the way, was _really _fun to write!) Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Eight- Only One Way

Rose stood up and walked over to join Donna and her Doctor at the console.

"So." She felt a bit awkward, but tried to sound breezy. "Where are we headed? I mean, can you just... take me back like that?"

The Doctor glanced up from the button he was punching repeatedly and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. It really won't be that simple. I'm just - hang on, could you-" He twitched his head, and Rose took a hold of the lever. He dropped his foot, ran around to the other side of the controls, and began frantically flipping switches before he resumed talking.

"I'm just getting us into the vortex, then we can figure out a pl- DONNA!" a loud humming had begun, but Donna quickly gave the console a hefty kick, held down a few buttons and it stopped.

"Nearly..." she said "3, 2, 1 - we're safely in." She sighed in relief, and let go of the buttons. "We really need to get a new one of these" she joked, and walked around to the Doctor. She held up a hand.

He stopped flipping the switches and high-fived his wife before turning to Rose.

"Sorry about that!" _He looks so happy, _Rose thought sadly. "Now... A plan!"

"You ever travelled between universes before?" she asked him curiously.

"Er... _no._" He admitted. "But I can do anything, me!" he winked at her, then bent down and lifted up one of the grates of the TARDIS floor. He poked his head down, then pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Looking to be deep in thought, he scanned the machinery below. Donna looked at Rose and shrugged.

"My mechanical expertise only stretches as far as flyin' this thing," she admitted.

"That's somethin' to be proud of!" Rose said, smiling. "I can't work it, and I've been with my Doctor two years!"

"Give it another five. You'll have it figured out by then. I'm livin' proof, couldn't even work a microwave before I met 'im!" Donna jerked her thumb at the Doctor, who was still lying on his front, peering down into the workings of the TARDIS.

He jumped to his feet suddenly, and scanned the screen on the console. Nothing appeared, but he looked satisfied that he'd figured something out when he turned back to Donna and Rose.

"It's true." he said cheekily. "Couldn't work a cafetiere either. Had to get dear old _Lance _to make her coffee in the mornings, bless her." As soon as he'd said this, he shielded his face as if he knew what was coming. Sure enough, Donna slapped him around the back of the head.

She rolled her eyes at Rose, who had no idea what either of them were talking about. Oh, how she missed her Doctor. She missed this so much.

"Right!" Donna said, "Change of subject! What did you figure out? Can we get her home?"

"Well, basically, yes, but the TARDIS is missing an essential scoline cable which connects to her B engine, and is completely essential for inter-universal travel. Now, I can try reconfiguring the data sources and..."

Rose smiled to herself. One thing that wasn't different about the two Doctors: the never ending stream of technobabble. It made her feel at home.

Donna rolled her eyes once again at Rose, then said seriously: "He's off on one." He was still talking, too fast for anyone to understand.

"Only one way to shut him up when he's like this."

Before Rose could ask, Donna had seized the Doctor's head in her hands, and was now kissing him passionately. Rose felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Hard.

After a few seconds that seemed like hours to Rose, Donna pulled away, grinning. The Doctor looked a bit dazed, struggling to catch his breath.

"Yeah. I, er... Anyway..." he said faintly.

Donna winked at the mortified Rose. "Never fails." she commented, not noticing that Rose had just died inside.

"So." Donna said casually, but still unable to keep the smile off her face, "What's the plan?"

**A/N: You wouldn't believe how hard it is to make up technical sounding words! Donna xxx**


	9. All Wrapped Up

**Here we go! I know you're all clamouring for a reunion (oh yeah, I read your reviews!) but let me work up to it! This is gonna be good, there's a real shock at the end of this chap! I did leave you a hint earlier on, but no one picked up on it. You see... no. No spoilers, to quote River Song (who I hated, by the way, but i'm not quite sure why. hmmmm.)**

Chapter Nine- All Wrapped Up

The Doctor looked confused for about five seconds, then snapped himself out of it. "Right! Yes!" he cried "Thank you." He smirked at Donna.

Rose kept her mouth shut to keep herself from throwing up.

"Okay, basically, to travel to another universe, the TARDIS needs a biofunctional- no, you don't know what that is, erm, a new type of wire. Yes? Wire?"

Donna sighed. "I know what a _wire _is, I'm not thick! Just not scarily clever like you, alien boy!"

"_Aa_nyway, this...wire...is quite rare. Very rare, in fact. I'm gonna set co ordinates for a planet called Myong, where hopefully they'll have one. Not many left, you see, but if we can get our hands on one you'll be home in a jiffy! No problemo." He pronounced the last two words in an Italian accent. He was _so _like her Doctor.

"Listen, I just wanna say how much-," Rose began, but the Doctor stopped her. He gently put his hand on her arm .

"Really." he said quietly, his voice so kind. "It's no problem, I can see how much this means to you." He looked into her eyes, just for a moment, but even that was too much to bear. Rose turned away before she broke down, and closed her eyes. _Focus._

xxx

Donna found this incredibly upsetting. Rose looked so _drained, _like she couldn't stand to be here a minute longer. It must have shown on Donna's face, because the Doctor took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You gonna give me a hand?" he asked quietly, tenderly. God, she loved him.

"'Course!" she said a little too enthusiastically, and bounded over to the console. "Mya-whatsit, here we come!"

xxx

Rose sat back in her seat. Donna and her Doctor had set the co-ordinates, but he had explained that Myong was practically at the other end of the universe, so it would take a while to get there.

Donna flopped on a sofa, and her Doctor seated himself next to her, looking tired.

"So," Rose said, feeling odd. "I've told you _my_ life story - how about you?"

"Oh, god! It would take me an age! Long story short, travelled about in time and space for a few hundred years, you know about the time war, had _loads _of companions, most recently the lovely Donna, and here I am!" He smiled.

Rose looked sad. "There's really never been a me?" she asked quietly. He shook his head.

"Anyway!" She quickly changed the subject. "How did you meet?"

Donna sighed. "Ironically, it was my wedding day. Six years ago. Lovely guy, Lance he was called-" _Aha, _thought Rose, "- I worked with him. Anyway, I'm walkin' down the aisle, then suddenly the church disappears and i'm aboard this thing," she knocked on the TARDIS wall, "with his majesty" she placed a hand on the Doctor's, "gawpin' like he'd never seen a human before."

"So," the Doctor picked up where she left off. "I, as usual, save the day, defeat the Racnoss, Lance turns out to be a giant spider, everyone's happy. Off I go."

"With Donna?"

"Erm...no." She didn't fancy it. I met a girl called Martha, that's her phone you rang us on, she travelled with me for a bit."

"What 'appened there then?" Rose asked. So that explained _Martha_ when he answered the phone.

"She fancied me. Can't blame the poor girl. Nice enough, but she just... wasn't my cup of tea."

"Plus, I think he just couldn't get the image of me in a wedding dress out of his mind." Donna whispered (loudly) to Rose.

"Well, that too." he glanced at Donna with a smile. "So, I go to investigate a strange new tablet on the market on Earth, and there's Donna, investigating it herself. Yet again, I save the day, defeat Miss Foster, and this time Donna's all up for a bit of travelling. And more, as it turns out. We got married four years ago. Best thing that ever happened to me. Actually, we forgot to mention, Donna's- whoah!"

Rose was thrown from her seat, landing on the sharp, cold floor. "Ooow!" She moaned as she picked herself up. Looking over at the sofa, she saw that Donna was also on the floor, but the Doctor had managed to hold on to the arm of the settee.

"Here we are then!" He said delightedly, a huge grin on his face. He leapt up, then held out both of his hands so Donna and Rose could haul themselves up. Rose was standing, then realised she was _holding his hand _and snatched it away immediately. She felt the blush creeping over her face.

"Sorry," she muttered, her face on fire. She had wanted to hold on, oh, she had wanted to never let go of that hand, but she kept having to remind herself: _this isn't him, you can't. You'll be back with him soon, just hold on._

Donna didn't seem to have noticed, and was still grumbling about the bumpy landing.

"Maybe while we're here, we can get a new harddrive whatsit that'll make the landings a bit easier." She placed a protective hand on her stomach, and the Doctor's face was suddenly serious. He took both of Donna's hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes.

"You alright?" he asked quietly, clearly very concerned.

"Yeah, course I am! How many times have I landed in a new place in this thing?" She nodded reassuringly, but the Doctor still didn't look completely convinced.

"Really" she whispered, and he smiled at last.

Rose narrowed her eyes. Something was going on here, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"All wrapped up? This planet's basically a giant warehouse, so it's a bit chilly!" the Doctor warned, his voice back to being lighthearted.

"Hang on then, Ill grab another layer" Donna said, and disappeared off down a corridor.

The Doctor smiled briefly at Rose, then grabbed his long, brown coat from one of the TARDIS beams and put it on. Rose didn't take any of this in, however, as she was still deep in thought.

_The hand on the stomach. The way the Doctor was so concerned. _Something clicked into place. His words...

_"Women and children first." _Oh god. Donna was-

"Here!" came Donna's pleasant voice as she re-entered the room, wearing a long, thick cardigan. "Got you this, I figured you don't have any other clothes with you!" She approached Rose and held out a coat with a furry hood. "You alright?" she said as she saw the look on Rose's face.

_Now that she was looking, the slight curve of Donna's belly beneath her cardi._

Rose cleared her throat quickly. Seeing the two of them kissing had been bad enough, but the thought of them doing... anything else was like torture.

"Yeah, I, Of course," she stammered, taking the coat. "Thanks."

"Great! Well, if you're ready!" Donna snapped her fingers, and the TARDIS doors opened.

The Doctor walked forward and took his wife's hand. Together they ventured out onto the planet, leaving a stunned Rose to follow in their wake.


	10. By My Standards

**Gasp! Scream! Yelp! Laugh! Rose is coming back to Doctor Who- _Tonight!! _AAAAAAARGH! Yippee! **

**You may have guessed, I like Rose. What with me writing a fanfiction about her returning and my above outburst. Ahem. Sorry.**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEP! (Is slapped in the face by angry passer by). Sorry. Here's Chapter ten.**

Chapter Ten- By My Standards

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, mentally pulling herself together. _This isn't him, _she thought to herself. _This man is nothing to do with you, what does it matter if he's married with a child on the way? He's just helping you get home._

Then why did she feel like slapping Donna in the face and crying?

"Okay!" The Doctor's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around aat her surroundings for the first time and realised that, just as he had said, they were standing in a giant warehouse. It was dark and freezing cold, and there were hundreds of aisles of shelves so high that Rose couldn't see the top, and that stretched so far away she couldn't see the end.

"How... erm, how are we gonna find a wire in this place? One particular wire?" She asked. If they were gonna have to search this whole place, they would be there forever.

"There should be someone who works here, or at least a computer or...Aha!" He bounded off. Rose took a look at Donna's face. While Rose felt terrified, Donna just looked severely bored. "Don't look at me sweetheart, I haven't got a clue what we're lookin' for!" She said with a smile. "We'd better see what he's up to."

They ran after the Doctor, and found him studying a waist-high black box. It had no screen, no switches, no buttons, no anything, but the Doctor was staring at it, nodding every now and then as if it were speaking to him. He looked up when they approached, grinning broadly. He was wearing his black-framed glasses. Rose _loved _those.

"Look at that!"He said happily. "That, that is genius, even by my standards. Wow!"

Donna looked at Rose sorrowfully. "It's happened. He's finally lost it." With an over-exaggerated sigh, she walked over to her husband. "What's goin' on now?" She asked.

"Look at it, just look." He said, still smiling.

"Doctor, there's nothing-"

"I mean _really _look. Look at it like... like you had to look at the Estionates on Hoyton." _What? _Rose thought, but Donna was now staring at the box, a smile creeping over her lips. She looked up at the Doctor, grinning as hard as he was.

"Yeah?" he asked gleefully.

"Yep"

"You see it?"

"I see it!"

The two laughed at something Rose _still _couldn't understand, and she almost lost it. She wanted to punch something. Hard.

_I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here! _She thought miserably. _Why do I need to be here, listening to these two babbling on about something I don't understand? I wasn't _on _Holton or whatever, I don't particularly want to have been, I just want to go home! _She was so frustrated, why couldn't she just get him back already? She felt so _lost, _so _empty, _she simply _needed _her Doctor, and that was that.

"So!" she exclaimed, snapping Donna and her Doctor out of it. They were both still staring at the boring old box as if it were fascinating, but they whirled around when she spoke.

"Yes, of course!" He said, glancing guiltily at Donna. "Basically... good news!. They've got one, a biofunctional disfera- er - wire!"

She sighed in relief. "Thank god" she whispered, then to the Doctor and Donna: "Where is it?"

"Well, he said, it's quite a ways away actually, on the next continent," He replied. It'll take a while to reach, but I know exactly how to get there."

"Back to our lovely blue home then!" said Donna, beginning to walk back the way they came, but the Doctor put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"I'm afraid not." He said apologetically. "The TARDIS can't go any further onto the planet than this, we'll have to walk."

"To another continent?" Rose asked.

"Well, yeah, but this planet isn't _that _big..." The Doctor said. He was clearly trying to make the situation seem better than it was.

"No thank you!" Donna said hurriedly. "I'm gonna sit this one out if you don't mind. Not in the mood for any continent crossing today."

"Fine," the Doctor replied, "It's probably not good for the... you anyway." _So she's definitely pregnant, _Rose thought sadly, but she soon reprimanded herself for caring. _So what?_

"How about you, Rose?" He asked "You coming with me or going back to the TARDIS?"

"I, erm... I think i'm gonna go with Donna," she said, then added hastily: "If... that's OK with you." She really didn't fancy being alone with this other Doctor, and she needed a rest anyway.

"Oh, I'm fine," said the Doctor, "I'll be quicker on my own anyway."

Donna suddenly looked concerned. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"She asked worriedly. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Rose turned away, partly to give them a moment alone, partly to hide the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I promise," he whispered tenderly. "I won't let anything happen. I wouldn't, not now when you need me more than ever." He placed a gentle hand on her stomach and smiled. Donna leaned up and kissed him lightly, then pulled out of his embrace. She knew he'd be fine.

Rose blinked furiously, trying to keep her breathing even and her eyes from spilling over. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Donna, looking at her concernedly.

"Hey," she said gently, "You OK?" Rose nodded, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Good luck." She said to the Doctor, and he winked at the two women before he turned and walked off into the blackness.

Rose heard a sharp intake of breath beside her, and saw that Donna now was blinking rapidly.

"He'll be OK you know." She offered, and Donna nodded. She closed her eyes and swallowed, and when she opened them again there was a smile on her face.

"Shall we go back?" Donna said brightly, "It really is freezin' in here."

They walked back to the TARDIS in companionable silence, and when they reached the blue police box Donna clicked her fingers. The doors swung open to reveal the interior of the TARRDIS, glowing welcomingly.

Pulling off Donna's coat, Rose flopped down on the sofa, followed by Donna. All they could do now was wait.


	11. Time To Go Home

**How spectacularly amazing was Turn Left?! OMG! Catherine Tate's performance was incredible, definitely her best yet. Next week the Doctor and Rose are gonna meet again! Yay! True love! Snogathons for DoctorRose and Donna - hmmmm, who would Donna go well with? - Captain Jack! Yeah!**

**As for my story, I've been asked why I made Donna pregnant, and I think it was partly to really tick Rose off, but also so that when she does find her Doctor (because believe me, she's gonna find him), she can be happy for parallel DoctorDonna and not begrudge them their perfect life together. Basically, a baby makes everyone happy (including Rose- eventually)!**

Chapter Eleven- Time To Go Home

Rose lay on her side on top of the bed, facing the Doctor. They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then she reached up a hand and ran it through his thick brown hair. She smiled.

"I love this hair" she said quietly. He smiled too, and touched her cheek gently.

"I love these eyes." he replied tenderly. Rose let out a small laugh, then looked back into his eyes.

"I love _you." _She whispered.

"I love you more," came his reply.

"Not possible," she muttered, before leaning in. His lips were so close, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the kiss...

Rose woke and sat bolt upright, gasping for breath and clutching a fistful of her own hair. She looked around frantically and realised she was on the sofa in the TARDIS control room. Of course. She dropped her hair, feeling foolish.

"You OK sweetheart?" Came Donna's voice. Rose looked up to see her sitting in the captain's chair, flicking through a magazine. "You drifted off, I hadn't the heart to wake ya. It's only been about ten minutes."

Rose rubbed her eyes, waking herself up properly. _Focus! _She commanded herself. _The Doctor's out finding the biowhatsit, you and Donna came back here, chatted for about an hour then you just dropped off. All fine._

"Sorry, yeah," Rose said, shaking her head. She stood up, walked over to Donna and perched on the edge of the console.

"So, any word from the Doctor?" She asked. She sensed that Donna was going to ask about her dream, and felt it best change the topic.

"Not yet." Donna said with a sigh. She glanced at the door, willing him to appear.

"He'll be alright you know," Rose said comfortingly. "I'm sure he's just-"

"QUICK, QUICK, DONNA, GET US OUT OF HERE!" The TARDIS doors burst open, and the Doctor ran in looking windswept. He tossed aside the numerous wires and other gadgets that filled his arms and immediately began pulling levers and flipping switches on the console.

"Everything alright?" Donna asked, sounding panicked.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine," He replied urgently, not looking up. "Help get us back into the vortex, Donna, and Rose, shut the doors. Fast!"

Rose quickly did as she was told, then hurried back to the controls. The Doctor and Donna stopped pressing buttons, turning knobs and pulling levers and relaxed.

"Phew!" the Doctor said in relief. He pulled Donna toward him and kissed her on the head before walking back to where he'd dropped everything.

"There were a few Deefles out there, sneaky creatures," he explained as he gathered up the technical equipment, "They were trying to steal everything I had. They didn't particularly want it, they just like stealing. They often hang out in the big storage planets, trying to annoy people."

"Are _you _alright?" Donna asked, and he nodded,

"Oh, I'm fine!" He said, grinning. "They've got amazing stuff on that planet, all sorts of gadgets, I did have loads more than this, but I dropped some while I was running back here. Even had sonic devices, I found a lovely pink sonic pen that would have been right up your street, Donna, but I dropped it."

"Like I'd know what to do with anything sonic!" Donna snorted, but her Doctor ignored her, turning instead to Rose.

"Doesn't really matter," he said. he suddenly looked solemn, and Rose held her breath. But then his face cracked into a smile and he held up a curious-looking device. "'Cos we've got this!" He pronounced, and kissed the little box. "Mwah! This brilliant little contraption, Rose Tyler, is what's gonna get you home!"

Rose laughed in joy. This was really happening! She hugged Donna gleefully.

"Thank you!" She cried, "Thank you, both of you - so much, for everything!" Her eyes welled up, again, this time with tears of happiness.

xxx

"...And it was the wrong colour bucket!" Rose finished, and Donna burst out laughing. She even heard a chuckle coming from underneath the grating, where the Doctor was lying on his back, sonic screwdriver in his mouth, installing the device that would allow them to travel inter-universally.

The mood in the TARDIS had lightened considerably. Rose was laughing and smiling properly for the first time in ages, delighted that she would soon be back with her Doctor.

"Cuppa tea?" Donna asked, getting up. Rose followed her into the kitchen, smiling. Donna would have got on well with Jackie, they shared an obsession with tea. Rose felt a slight pang at the thought of her mother, who she would never see again, but quickly pushed sad thoughts to the back of her mind. _She was going home!_

Donna put the kettle on, then turned to face Rose, leaning against the counter.

"You know," she began, but just then the Doctor called out.

"Donna! Rose!" the two of them exchanged an excited glance, before going back into the main control room. The Doctor was leaning against the console, facing them, arms folded.

"Who's the cleverest person you've ever met?" he asked them, grinning.

"Frankenstein." Donna said proudly, then looked confused. "No, hang on a minute... Einstein, that's it."

The Doctor and Rose both tried not to laugh.

"Well, Einstein was very smart." the Doctor said, "Well, I say very smart, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad... Anyway, he was nothing compared to me."

Rose grinned. She loved it when he got cocky. Well, the real one.

He kept talking: "So, I've installed it! Time to go home!" He then turned to Donna. "Also, Lady Muck, I've installed a new temporal booster, so the landings should be a bit easier now." She half-heartedly slapped him, but muttered "Fantastic" under her breath all the same.

"Co-ordinates!" He cried out. He dashed around, flipping switches, in his element. "London, England, Parallel Earth, 26th December 2008. There'll be some Christmas pudding left." He looked up. "Ready?" He asked Rose.

She beamed. "Oh yes!" She replied. _This was it! _He flipped one last switch.

"Then off we go!" He said, still grinning, then pulled the lever to set off.


	12. It Doesn't Like It

**Sorry, not much really happens in this chapter, I did it really quickly. Try and enjoy, anyway. Donna xxx**

Chapter Twelve- It Doesn't Like It

The TARDIS jolted suddenly, once again sending Rose and Donna toppling to the floor. And once again, the Doctor managed to remain on his feet. Donna held out an expectant hand, and he obediently hauled her up. Once she was standing again, Donna picked up her discarded copy of _heat _and beat her husband around the head with it.

"What the hell happened to _the landings should be a bit smoother now, _Buzz flippin' Lightyear?" She yelled, looking furious.

He looked a bit confused. "I dunno." He ran a hand through his hair,"Maybe I attached the wrong- never mind about that. You OK? And the baby?"

Donna put a hand on her head. "How... bloomin'... thick?" she said quietly. "Attach the wrong flibbedywhatsit and then let _that_ slip?"

The Doctor looked mortified. He turned to Rose, who had been left to pick herself up off the floor.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine," she assured him, "I already figured it out." This had been meant to smooth things over, but now Donna looked upset.

"What? How? Do I look that fat already? I'm only seven months gone!" She said quickly, her eyes wide.

"No, no," Rose cried, "That's not it, its just that you kept holding your stomach and..." _Diggin' a hole, Rose, _she thought to herself furiously, but then another thought hit her. "Hang on!" She said, looking confused. "Seven months? You should be massive by now!"

"Time Lord pregnancies," the Doctor explained. "A lot longer. It'll be another year or so yet."

"Oh." Was all Rose could think to say."Right." Then suddenly it hit her. What was she doing discussing pregnancies_? Was she home or not? _

"Oh my god!" she screeched. "I just remembered - how did it go? Where are we?"

"Of course!" The Doctor cried, jumping into action. He ran to the screen, scanned it with his sonic screwdriver, then looked up again, beaming.

"Well Rose, we're here!" he said proudly. He laughed. "We made it! I _am _brilliant!" Donna went to slap him again, but he caught her hand and kissed it. He then took her other hand.

"We," he said solemnly, "Are in another universe!" His smile couldn't stay away for long.

"Hold on a minute!" A thought entered Rose's head and her face fell. "I'm in my universe."

The Doctor turned to her and nodded, still grinning.

"My _universe." _Rose continued. "As in, my _ginormous, impossibly big _universe. How am I supposed to find one man in his little blue box?" All she had focused on was getting back home. Why had she not thought of what she'd do when she got here?

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem!" He said. "If your Doctor's as clever as I am, he'll be on his way here now. His TARDIS, like mine, is used to being the only one of its species left, but it doesn't _like_ it. It's always on the lookout for another of its kind. Your TARDIS will have sensed this one, it'll be going mental right now. It should automatically set its co-ordinates to this location."

Rose laughed in relief. Donna looked over the moon for her, and Rose flung her arms around the woman who had helped her so much. Donna hugged her tightly, but Rose quickly let go and whirled around to face the doors, for she had just heard the most beautiful noise in the universe (or any other, for that matter). The TARDIS materialising.

Faster than lightning, Rose was down the ramp and out the door. She just had time to notice that there were no zeppelins in the sky (she was really back!), before she saw it. A blue box, identical in every way to the one she had just exited, was standing about 20 feet in front of her.

Her eyes were full to the brim, and they finally spilled over in joy and relief when the doors to the other TARDIS - _her _TARDIS - opened and the man in the pinstripe suit stepped out.

**Okay, I was messing with ya at the beginning. If you fell for it, you have to review! You know you did!**

**And yes, I admit it, I'm close to tears again writing this. I'm such a softie, i can't even watch "The Satan Pit" without blubbing. _I believe in her... _he is such a dreamboat. Mmmmmmm...Tennant.**


	13. Never Again

**Here it is guys - The proper reunion! I had tears in my eyes during chapter twelve, but I am in bits writing this. This is exactly how their reunion should go this saturday. They had better see each other again this Saturday! Oh, a fresh wave of tears- I'll go before I cry all over my laptop and break it. Enjoy, please keep reviewing Donna xxx**

Chapter Thirteen- Never Again

It was him. Really and truly him. The tears flowed freely from Rose's eyes as she gazed upon the man she loved. There he was, in all his beauty, hands in his pockets, his hair gloriously ruffled. As he stepped out of the TARDIS, he looked incredibly confused. Clearly, he didn't know where he was or why. He peered around at the surrounding area, looking curious.

And then he caught sight of her.

The look on his face was one that Rose would never forget for as long as she lived. He went white, and his eyes widened. He stared at her in utter shock and disbelief. Then he drew in a sharp breath, and an ever so tiny smile appeared on his face.

For a few seconds they just gazed at each other, their eyes saying everything. The bond between them had never been stronger, and Rose still couldn't quite believe it was real. Suddenly she could stand it no longer.

One single, loud sob escaped her as she ran toward him. Tears spilled from his eyes as well as she finally reached him, and threw herself onto him. He hugged her back, so tightly that he worried she would be unable to breathe. She buried her face in his front, sobbing wildly. He bent his head down to her hair, her beautiful hair.

This was real. He wasn't just an image, she wasn't in another universe. They stayed still for hours, or maybe it was just seconds, the Doctor and Rose neither knew nor cared. All that mattered was that they were back in each other's arms, exactly where they belonged.

Eventually they pulled back, althought they still held tight to each other's arms, both afraid that if they let go, the other would slip away. Tears streaked both faces, but their expressions were of pure joy. "Rose," He said simply, still not quite believing she was here. "How...?" He trailed off, not knowing where to start.

She beamed at him. "Didn't really think you could get rid of me that easily, did ya?" she let out a small laugh, still staring at his face. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"Don't" he whispered, pulling her to him and embracing her again. He knew full well that it had been a joke, but all of this really had been his fault. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. Fresh, hot tears stung his eyes. He blinked them away fiercely. She shook her head against his chest, waiving his apology. He took a deep breath. There was something he needed to tell her before anything else was said.

He held her at arm's length so he could look into her eyes. "Rose Tyler," he began, swallowing back the tears. "I love you."

Her heart almost exploded with emotion_. He had actually said it! _She loved him too, of course, more than anything, but that wasn't her reply. She bit her lip, a twinkle in her eye. She couldn't resist a little tease. "Quite right too." She said, fighting to keep the smile off her face. He looked crestfallen, until she began to laugh.

"Oh, come 'ere, you!" she said forcefully, grinning. Then she did what she had wanted to do for a long, long time. She grabbed him, and before he could take a breath, kissed him passionately. Slightly shocked, he responded nonetheless, pulling her closer to him. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This wasn't a dream, although it most certainly felt like one as she ran her hands through his hair.

It was a long time before they came up for air. He reluctantly put her down, but they held on to each other firmly, unwilling to break the physical contact. She smiled.

"Just in case that didn't get the message across," she said innocently, "I love you too."

"Oh," he said, still steadying his breath, "I know." He stroked her cheek, grinning widely. Looking into each other's eyes, the two had never felt so truly connected as in this moment.

"Never leave me," she whispered, one last tear rolling down her face. He gently brushed it away with his thumb.

"Oh no," he replied sincerely. "Never again."


	14. I Know Donna!

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update this time, I've been busy. But I love writing this story. The good thing about it is, it pleases two groups of shippers at once, it's very DoctorDonna as well as DoctorRose. You don't often get a story like that, but it's cool. As the lovely Doctor would say, "I'm clever!"**

**Thanks so much for my beautiful reviews, they encourage me to keep writing. Loads of love Donna xxx**

Chapter Fourteen- I know Donna!

Fast as lightning, Rose was down the ramp and out the door. As it slammed, Donna smiled to herself, and then at her husband. Bless her, she thought, this was all Rose wanted.

She started to head toward the door, but the Doctor put a hand on her arm to stop her. He shook his head slightly.

"Give her a minute." he said quietly.

"Did it definitely work?" she asked him, and he nodded.

"Oh yeah, it worked alright." he looked as though something was bothering him. He pulled on his ear distractedly. "Rose is out there right now on her own universe. Another Earth. Another me..." he trailed off. Donna twigged. _That _was what was bothering him. The fact that there was another him standing right outside those doors. Now that she thought of it, it made her feel a little uneasy too. Was there a parallel Donna out there?

"Hey," she said encouragingly, smiling at him. She put her arms around his neck, and he slid his around her waist. "Whoever that guy is out there, he can't be a patch on you. No one can."

He still looked a little worried. "The thing is though, he is. Technically, his DNA is _exactly _the same as mine. We are quite literally the _same person._ I mean, everybody shares at least 99 percent of the same-" He was starting to sound technical again. Donna leaned up and kissed him as he was in the middle of his sentence, his mouth still trying to form the word "DNA" around her own before he melted into the kiss.

For a while afterward they just stood there, Donna settled in the Doctor's arms, exactly where she belonged.

When they finally broke apart, they both felt much better. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Shall we go out?" he asked, and she nodded. Together they walked down the ramp, hand in hand, and stepped outside.

xxx

"So!" the Doctor cried, full of energy, "How _did _you do it?"

Rose didn't reply, but waited for him to notice. He looked around at his surroundings properly for the first time, and looked startled to see another TARDIS just a few feet away.

"What?" was all he could manage. He lookedl incredibly confused.

"What?" He spun around to make sure that _his _TARDIS hadn't moved, and sure enough, his police box was in the same place he left it. Rose fought the urge to laugh as he looked from one ship to the other, running a hand through his hair. She took both his hands and pulled him round to face her.

"Doctor," she started slowly. In his current state of bewilderment, she didn't think he could handle too many words too quickly. "You aren't gonna believe this, but-"

"Who helped you?" he asked, suddenly speaking at lightning speed, "Because it only took you two days to get back, and without someone _really _clever, and I'm talking, _me _clever..." The reality of his words dawned on him, and his eyes widened as he looked at the other TARDIS once again. Rose could almost hear something clunk into place in his head.

He shook his head disbelievingly. "It _wasn't_!" He was gobsmacked. She nodded, still fighting to keep the smile off her face.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded, and grinned, unable to hold it back. "It was you. Well, sort of you. The you from that universe. Weird, eh?"

"But... how?"

"We had to go and find this part for his TARDIS, a biofunctional something, I think. Me and that Doctor and Don..." She froze. A horrible thought entered her head. She went white, and the Doctor looked alarmed.

"Rose? What is it, are you alright?"

"Doctor," she whispered, "You haven't got a Donna, have you?" What if he was in the same situation? Oh, God.

"Donna?" He asked, looking puzzled. "What's Donna got to do with anything?" _He knew her! _What was she going to do? Were they together? If so, why had he kissed her? Did he _really_ love her if there was a Donna in the picture?

These questions and a million more flooded Rose's brain at once.

"Hang on," he asked, "Donna Noble?" _The same one! _Rose nodded shakily, and he carried on, "Yeah, I know Donna, just met her a couple of days ago, it was her wedding. She was s'possed to be getting married, poor girl was infected with Huon particles. Why?"

"Is she... here?" Rose asked, almost whispering. The Doctor shook his head, looking at her as if she were mad.

"Course not, why would she be here, she wouldn't want to travel with me. Besides," His eyes softened for a moment as he looked at her, "The only one I want is you." Rose let out a breath, relieved. It was all fine, he had only met her briefly. As he looked at her so tenderly, she fought the urge to start kissing him again. _Later, _she thought, _we have to get this straightened out first._

The Doctor snapped out of it, having lost himself in her eyes.

"Rose, how do you know about her, why does she matter anyway?" He asked, getting back to business. Rose sighed, wondering how in the world to tell him.

As it turned out, she didn't have to, because at that moment there was a creak behind them. His arm still around her waist, they spun to face the other TARDIS, and the Doctor came face to face with his parallel self, holding hands with Donna Noble and looking absolutely gobsmacked.

**P.S. Scream! Only 19 hours 20 minutes until the real reunion episode! The one we've been waiting for since Doomsday! Yay! **

**Also, I love that Jack's coming back. He's something to look at when the Doctor's not on screen, although if they're both in the same shot my eyes will definitely be on Tennant. What do you think? Maybe I'll start a poll. Doctor or Captain - you decide.**


	15. Thank You So Much

**Second last chapter people! Hope you like. **

**How great was The Stolen Earth? RTD has really pushed the boat out for his last episode, eh? The Doctor's face as he was running towards Rose... oh my, he is gorgeous. Although, not much of a reunion! Bloody Daleks ruin everything. I mean, they were the reason she got trapped in Pete's world in the first place, they could show some respect. **

**I'll stop rambling now, keep the reviews coming guys! Donna xxx**

**PS hang on, I've just realised- I have the same initials as David Tennant- Flippin' meant to be or what?!**

Chapter Fifteen- Thank You So Much

The four of them just stood there for a while, all too shocked to say anything. The two Doctors were staring at each other in utter disbelief. Donna's mouth was hanging wide open, and, without meaning to, she had stepped slightly behind her husband, as if Rose's Doctor were about to attack her.

After getting over the initial shock of it, Rose fought to keep the grin off her face. She swallowed her laugh down and wondered what to say. She looked up at her Doctor.

"Well..." she began, although her voice wavered, "Doctor, I'd like you to meet-" She couldn't fight it any longer. She burst out in peals of laughter at the priceless look on the Doctor's face. The three of them looked at her as though she were mad. The two Doctors' faces wore the _exact _same expression.

"Sorry," Rose said quietly and cleared her throat. "I didn't mean to- pah!" It was too much. She buried her face in her Doctor's front, still shaking with laughter.

xxx

The Doctor was well and truly - to use a very human expression - _freaked out. _Seeing, well, himself in front of him was the strangest feeling in the universe. He had always thought Mickey a bit of a wimp for making such a big deal about meeting Ricky, but now he understood completely.

Bewildered, he looked down at the blonde mess in his arms. She found this _funny_? How? He thought it was probably time to say something, he didn't know how much longer he could stand this silence.

"So!" he said, for want of something better. He gently maneuvered Rose off of him, but kept tight ahold of her hand. He nodded at the other Doctor, who smiled awkwardly in return. Donna was the next to find her voice, unsurprisingly.

"This. Is_. Weird_. No other word for it, just plain _weird_." She looked disgusted. "I've seen Ood and Cybermen and Daleks and Hath and all sorts, but this is just _creepy_!" She then turned to the still giggling Rose.

Donna's aghast face became straight, and then a small smile appeared. Next she grinned, and then snorted, and soon she and Rose were in hysterics again, clutching each other for support.

The Doctor looked helplessly around for something, _anything, _to say to this man. He made a small face at the two women, and suddenly his parallel self broke out in a smile. Feeling a little less nervous, the Doctor turned to him.

"So," he began, "You, er, helped Rose get back then_." How lame did he sound?_

"Yep," Donna's Doctor replied. "All it needed was a biofunctional scoline cable to connect to the B engine. We found one on Myong, although it wasn't easy. So then I reconfigured the data sources-" Rose's Doctor felt instantly more at ease. Now here was a language he spoke.

He cut off the other Doctor. "Using the Densical power source?" he enquired, "But wouldn't that instantly drain all the ethanatial energy from her Gregolian vent?"

"That's what I thought, until I realligned the..."

Rose and Donna, still smiling widely, rolled their eyes at each other.

"Two of 'em" Donna shrieked, "This is more than I can handle!"

"I know," Rose replied, "I might have to nick your 'shut-up-the-Doctor-when-he-goes-off-on-one' method sometime." Donna laughed again.

"This is _mental_!" she said, scrunching up her nose. "I still can't get my 'ead round this!"

Rose nodded and grinned, her tongue poking between her teeth.. "You won't 'ave to. I expect we'll be off soon." Her smile was replaced with a serious face. "I hope you know..." Her eyes filled up. "How much it means that you helped me. I sooo couldn't have done it without you, thank you so much."

Donna took the younger woman's hands. "I've loved every minute. You go off on your own adventure, Rose. Live your life with the best man in the universe. 'Cos that's what he is." She gave a watery laugh, and glanced over at the two Doctors, who were still talking at the speed of light. Rose sighed happily, and nodded.

"Couldn't agree more." She said, and then walked up to Donna's Doctor. This was awkward.

"I-" she began nervously, but didn't need to finish her sentence. He shook his head slightly, then pulled her into a quick hug that said everything. Stepping back, Rose smiled, before sliding her arms around the Doctor, _her _Doctor, 's waist. It still didn't seem real, she still had to pinch herself to ensure that she really was back with him.

Donna stood beside her Doctor, and he put an arm around her.

"Well," said Rose, "I guess this is it. I really can't thank you two enough."

"Oh, we've heard all that!" The other Doctor said, grinning.

"You know," Donna said thoughtfully, looking up at her husband, "I've always liked the name Rose. Something to think about for Little Miss Sunshine in here." She patted her stomach, and he nodded, before they turned back to their TARDIS and went inside hand in hand. Rose heard a faint "Good luck!" before the doors slammed shut.

Rose sighed blissfully, and she and her Doctor watched as the police box dematerialised. Whatever hate and jealousy Rose may have felt towards Donna when she had first met her was gone, and she truly wished her all the best with her Doctor and her baby.

"Hang on." The Doctor said, looking at Rose in confusion. He pointed a finger at where the other TARDIS had been moments before. "Did she say...?"

"Yeah." Rose sighed. Grabbing the hand of the man she loved, she started back towards their TARDIS.

"I've got some explainin' to do..."


	16. Into The Unknown

**Well, here it is my lovely readers, the last chapter. I really hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it. Don't fret- I may well do a sequel. There's a certain Captain that must be informed of a certain Miss Tyler's return, after all... It's a possibility. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favourited etc. Keep going, I love to hear from you and I wanna know what you thought of the last chapter! A warning- it's very mushy and fluffy and fab.**

**All my love, DT. That's Donna Tennant to you. Or David Tyler- eww actually no, the first one xxx**

Chapter Sixteen- Into The Unknown

Later that evening, after sharing her entire story with the Doctor and getting reacquainted with the TARDIS, Rose sat on the sofa in the console room. She looked around at the oh-so-familiar surroundings, and was so grateful to be back in her universe at last. She was here, in _her _TARDIS, with _her _Doctor in the next room. With the two of them there to protect her, she knew she'd be absolutely fine. She leaned back in her seat, utterly relaxed, and sighed contentedly.

xxx

The Doctor walked in carrying a steaming mug of tea. His breath caught in his throat as he left the kitchen and saw her there on the sofa, really her. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he sat down beside her and handed her the cup.

"Here we go!" He said happily, "It's not quite up to Jackie Tyler's standards, but it's tea nonetheless."

Rose placed the cup on the floor by her feet, and slid into the Doctor's arms. He kissed the top of her head comfortingly, knowing that, understandably, she was a little upset about her mother. Sure, she seemed happy to see him, but was she going to want to go back after a year or so? With Jackie, Pete and Mickey in the other universe, Rose had no-one to come home to. Their trips to London would be less frequent with no-one there to greet them. The Doctor was all she had, and all he had was her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her quietly, almost afraid to hear her answer. But he needn't have worried. Shocked that he could even ask such a question, she sat up, turned to him and looked deep into his eyes. She brought her hands up to his face, and spoke in a sure, clear voice. She needed him to know this:

"Never been surer of anything in my life." She smiled, and he returned it, unable to tear his gaze away from her face. With that, she kissed him, so passionately he thought he might just dissolve there on the spot. Running his hands through her hair, he responded intensely, pulling her on to his lap.

For a long time afterwards they stayed there on the sofa, entangled so you almost couldn't tell where the Doctor left off and Rose began. Sighing blissfully, she layed her head on his chest and allowed herself to drift off to sleep, just enjoying being so close to him, physically and emotionally, once more.

xxx

"Right!" The Doctor cried, almost dancing around the TARDIS' console as he flipped switches and pressed buttons. Rose watched him, fascinated. She made a resolution in her head: she was gonna learn to control this thing. If Donna could do it, it couldn't have been that hard - right?

Wrong. After two minutes of the Doctor trying to explain it to her, using long words and phrases that she couldn't understand, she just wanted to scream and throw something at him.

"'Old on a minute," she interrupted him mid flow, "Which one's the gastro- gastel- whatever the hell it was switch?"

"Oh, we've been over this!" He cried, exasperated, "Tell you what, let's just set off, and we'll do it as we go along. It's easier to explain that way anyway."

"Whatever you say, Captain!" She said, although she doubted highly that it would be any easier.

"Ooh no," he said, cringing. "Don't call me Captain, that's weird. Couldn't have anyone comparing me to a certain Mr. Harkness, after all."

She giggled as he got back to work. They'd have to visit Jack at some point. _Chill out, _Rose told herself, _you've got an eternity to visit friends!_

The Doctor pulled down on a lever and they were off, but by no means was this time for relaxation. He was jumping around like a madman.

"How- How can I help?" She called loudly over the noise of the engine.

"Grab the gastro-anaemic utiliser!" He yelled from the other side.

"What?!" Was her dumbfounded reply.

"Ohhh!" He grumbled without letting go of the six buttons he was pressing down at once. "The big blue switch! Smack it down, hard!"

Rose panicked, unable to locate it for a moment. Was it this stressful to fly this thing every time? She caught sight of the pale blue switch, which was glowing ominously. She apprehensively reached out and pressed it. It didn't budge.

"QUICK!" He yelled, now turning knobs so fast his hands were blurring slightly. She pushed it again, more firmly this time, but still it didn't flip.

"It won't work!" she wailed, and without looking up he yelled: "Use the mallet!" Rose looked mortified. She cautiously picked up the heavy hammer from the floor and gave the switch a light tap. It didn't move.

"I don't wanna _break _it!" She called out frantically.

"For god's sake!" He replied, his foot now holding down a lever while he repeatedly punched the monitor, "Just give it a whack, we're nearly there!"

_Just do it_, she thought to herself, and she held up the mallet as high as she could. Closing her eyes, she held her breath and brought down the hammer with all her might. The switch flipped from off to on and the TARDIS lurched violently before coming to a halt. Rose was thrown to the floor, and looked up once they had stopped to see the Doctor, still standing and struggling to keep his face straight.

He hauled her up without looking her in the eye. "Oi!" She reprimanded him, "I wasn't that bad!"

"No, no." He mock agreed, breathing heavily. "You were - fantastic!"

He glanced at her and lost it. Although Rose tried to look haughty and dignified she couldn't pull it off, and burst out laughing as well. This was all she had wanted. Her and her Doctor, messing about and having a laugh in the TARDIS before embarking on a new adventure.

When they had both stopped laughing, she grinned at him.

"So!" She asked, the excitement showing in her voice, "Where are we?"

He shrugged, looking delighted. "Haven't a clue!" He said happily, hands in his pockets. "Could be anywhere in the universe, at any time. Makes it more fun."

xxx

One of the things Rose loved was the familiarity of their situation, landing on a new world and heading out to explore. But some things had changed since she had returned. This time, standing on the ramp, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her before walking down it. This time, he took her hand and told her he loved her before opening the doors.

Sometimes, you don't realise how much you appreciate something until it is torn from you, Rose thought. She remembered the utter loss, the feeling that half of her was missing during the time she had spent on Pete's world. The absolute joy when they were reunited at last. They had been so much closer since then, and, Rose thought, if separation was what it had taken to make that happen, then those three months weren't such a bad thing after all.

Rose beamed up at the man she loved and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back, his eyes sparkling in excitement and happiness, and then they stepped out of the TARDIS into the unknown, ready to begin the next chapter in their lives. Together. Forever.


End file.
